


Spinel's Gift - Your Pleasure

by HinaStar



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Backround Lapidot, Belly Entrapment, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Belly gurgles go grrowll, Breast Growth, Breastfeeding, French Kissing, Inflation, Kinda, Kissing, Making Out, Massage, Other, Pred!Spinel, Predator/Prey, Prey!Reader, Reader-Insert, Same size vore, Shrinking, Smut, Teasing, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Author is Horny if you couldn't tell, Unbirth, Vaginal Vore, Vore, different size vore, gender neutral reader, grmmml, gruooooan, head patting, spinel simp, spinel vore, steven universe vore, vore comes form gemkind lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaStar/pseuds/HinaStar
Summary: Spinel has been gone all day. But when she comes back, she has a surprise for the both of you.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Spinel (Steven Universe)/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Spinel's Gift - Your Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> !!READER CAN BE ANY GENDER!!  
> i have never actually written smut before. I only imagined it lol. This fanfic is by a true (and proud) Spinel simp. also i suck at naming fanfics. Sorry if this kinda sucks its 3 am. I might write the Lapidot one but i got writer's block after i wrote this.

You were sitting on your bed, browsing the internet on your phone. It was a pretty average day. Your girlfriend, Spinel was out all day, and she still hasn’t come back. You texted her earlier to ask where she was. She replied with: ‘I’m helping out Peridot with something. It’s probably going to take all day.’ You wonder what she and Peridot were doing. You waited for Spinel all afternoon. You decided to text her again. ‘Hey, cutie pie. I was wondering: when are you coming home?’ You missed your bouncy, pink girlfriend. You wanted to see her again. She texted you back. ‘I’m right at the door! And I have a surprise~’ You jolted out of the bed and ran to the door. You opened it to see Spinel holding a bag in her hand. “Spinel! You’re back!” you say to her. “That's right, doll. Peridot gave us a lil somethin’. It’s a gift for the both of us!” You smile and let Spinel inside the house.

You both sit on the couch. “So, what is it?” Spinel shrugged. “I’m not sure, [Y/N]. Peridot told me to wait until I came home to open it.” You were curious about the present. “Well? Open it already you cutie.” Spinel blushes and opens the bag. “It’s a shrinkin’ ray…?” Spinel said with confusion. You were confused as well. “That’s nice of Peridot, but what could we possibly use this for?” You ask. Spinel found something else in the bag. A note. It was written in Gem Glyph so you couldn’t read it. “What does it say?” You ask Spinel. She read the note out loud.

**“This is a shrinking ray. It can change the size of things. It can make things smaller as well as making things bigger. I gave this to you and [Y/N] as a gift. You can do whatever you want with it. But my recommendation is to use it for this activity called _vore_. Me and Lapis had lots of _fun_ with it hehe. And don’t worry if you lose or break it because I made a backup just in case. Also, the effect wears off after 40 minutes of use.**

**From your friend, Peridot.”**

You were still confused. “What is vore?” Spinel blushed madly. You had a feeling that Spinel knew what it was. “Spinel?” She looked at you. “I- uh- wow. Y-you want m-me to tell y-ya? Ok.” Spinel sighed to get herself calmed down. She looks at you, still blushing slightly. She explained to you the concept of vore and the different types. It was an old gem thing from way back in Era 1. She was stuttering at times and her blush got redder. “So uh… yeah. That is what Peridot gave us the shrinking ray for. You started to blush a little. This “vore” thing sounded kinda hot. You really wanted to try this. “So uh.. Do you want to do it or…” Spinel’s whole face turned red. “Wh-what? [Y/N], you really wanna do this?” You nod. “I’m positive.” Spinel smirks a little. “Ok, so do you want to be the predator or the prey?” You shrug. “I dunno. How about you?” Spinel smiles. “Ok, since this is your first time with vore I will be the predator, Ok toots?” You nod. Spinel turns the settings on the shrinking ray to “small” and aims it at you. “Are ya ready?” “Yes!” You laugh.

A blue beam of light was shot at you. You felt smaller. You were shrinking down to the size of about 4 inches. Your clothes didn’t shrink though, so you were nude. You look up at Spinel, who was staring down at you. “Aww. [Y/N], you’re so small now! And cute!.” You giggle a but. Spinel carefully picks you up and you lay in her palm. Spinel walks to the bedroom. “We’re gonna do our business here, doll. Ok?” You nod and get comfortable in Spinel’s hand. Right as you did, Spinel puts you down on the bed. “I’ll get undressed, too. I have some plans for the both of us.” You were getting turned on, thinking of the things you and Spinel were going to do tonight.

With a flash of light, Spinel unphased her clothes. Her bare, pink skin always made you drool. Her gem was tucked right in between her B-cup sized breasts. However, unlike her breasts, her behind was round and big. She looked down to you “Alright, [Y/N]. Let’s get started.” Spinel picks you up again. Her hands were wrapped around you. She climbs on the bed and scoots way back to the pillows. She spreads her legs wide enough so you can see her womanhood. You stare at it, getting turned on. She was wet, and ready for you. She giggles. “You ready to be inside of me, cutie pie?” You nod rapidly. You wanted to be inside of her so badly. You wanted to make her feel good. She puts you down right next to it. You tried to get your balance on the bed. Then when you got the hang of it, you walked towards the wet, dripping paradise you were going to be inside.

Spinel gently pushes your head against her clit. You lick it a little, tasting some of her juices. She slightly whines. “Heh… Come on, [Y/N], stop teasin’ me!” You nod and giggle and you slide your head all the way inside. You hear Spinel whine louder. She grinds against the feeling, wanting you to get more inside. You squirm your torso inside of her. She sighs of pleasure. You need a little help going inside, and Spinel realized this. She gently pushes you in her. Her moans were getting a bit heavier. She pushed you in until your calves were the only thing outside. She takes a minute to adjust to you being inside of her. “Hah~ Ya feel so nice already.” You begin to squirm a bit, trying to make her feel even better. “Ah! Oh… Oh [Y/N]... haaa~” She keeps moaning for a bit. You like it inside of her pussy. It was hot, sticky, and it was comfy. She was tightening up in there. It seems as if she was going to cum, but you doubt it. She doesn’t go out that easily. She grabs your legs and starts to slide you in and out of her pussy like a dildo.

Spinel was moaning loudly. It has been about 38 minutes now. She kept moaning your name. She was getting wetter and wetter. You were loving every moment of this, even though you couldn’t speak due to being shoved in and out of her womanhood. She kept playing with you and moaning. “Ohhh… Y-yeah… Oh my stars~” You felt a tight grip from her pussy. She was close to cumming. Spinel threw her head back as she slid you in and out even faster. You were going deep inside of her. The sloshing sounds of her pussy was making you hotter. “Oh stars! I’m gonna cum! Haah~ Ohh~” Spinel just needed a little more and her juices would come gushing out of her. You were so excited. “Ahh! [Y/N]... ohh I’m cumming! Oh!~” She released her liquids and came all over you. You thought you were going to drown in her cum, but you were just swallowing it. Her cum squirted out on the bed. She made a mess of herself. She sighed as she pulled you out of her womanhood. 

You were laying on the bed, covered in Spinel’s cum. That was the best experience you ever had with Spinel. She was panting form just climaxing. She looked down at you and smiled. “Oh… doll. That was amazin’.” You nod, still swallowing some of her cum. You start to glow blue, and you feel heavier. You are growing back into your original size. Once you’ve grown back to normal, you’re looking straight in her face. You love her face so much. You cup her cheek and kiss her in the mouth. “Mmm!” Spinel was surprised at first, but she kissed you back. Your tongues were swirling against each other, tasting each other's saliva. Some of her cum was still in your mouth. Spinel started sucking on your bottom lip, making you moan. Spinel breaks the kiss allowing you to breathe. She would kiss you all day due to the fact that gems don’t really breathe.

“Wasn’t that amazin’, doll?” “Y-yeah…” Spinel gently kisses you on the forehead. “I was thinkin’...We could do a second round. If ya want.” “Yes… that would be so hot. But could we take a little break for now?” Spinel nods and kisses you on the cheek. She grabs your hands and places them on her breasts. “[Y/N], I’m a little afraid to ask this but… gems can have milk if they really wanted to and uh… I was thinking if it was ok to nurse you..?” You blush at Spinel’s question, but you accept the offer. “W-well sure. If that’s ok with you.” Spinel scoffs. “Of course it’s okay with me! Here…” Spinel’s breasts grew a bit, filling up with milk. “Now this is enough milk for ya. Unless ya want more…?” Your face gets warmer. Spinel’s boobs were cute before, now they are two sizes bigger, and full of milk. “This is enough, baby.” Spinel smiles at you, then lays back onto the bed. You climb on top of her, grabbing her left boob. Sinel chuckles at you. “Ya wanna take that one?” You nod and lick her nipple a bit. Spinel blushes and pats your head. “Ya sure do like to tease, dont’cha?” You chuckle back at her. “I mainly like to see your cute face get all red like that.” 

You finally cut the teasing and start gently sucking on Spinel’s nipple. She whines a bit and starts patting you thead more. You continue to suck on her boob. Soon enough, some milk started to come in. You grab her other boob and massage it. She moans and starts massaging your scalp. You find yourself sucking her entire areola soon. Her milk tasted like strawberries. It tasted so delicious to you. You were loving every bit of this, and so was Spinel. She stretched her arms (Using her elasticity) all the way down to your back She started massaging you. You moaned as she got all of your sensitive spots. Your belly is slowly filling up with her milk as you continue sucking on her boob. Soon, you start to feel greedy and put her other areola in your mouth. Spinel blushes even more. “Ah!~ Y-ya really like my milk, huh?” You nod, not wanting to take her boobs out of your mouth. 

Spinel rubs you head again. “You’re so cute, [Y/N]. Ya know that?” You decided to take the nipples out of your mouth, taking a break to breathe. “Yes. Your milk is so delicious… I never want to stop… But I know I can’t do this forever.” Spinel stops massaging you back. Her arms retracted back to their normal length. She cupped your checks as your face layed in between her breasts. “Aww [Y/N], I could nurse you whenever you’d like me too. I don’t care where or when. I love ya.” She kisses you on the lips. “But for now, how ‘bout we start round 2, hm?” “I like the sound of that, cutie.” You reply. She smiles at you. “Ok, you can get off of me now. Hehe.” “Oh right.” You get off of Spinel and back up. She sits back up and licks her lips. “So, I did climax a while ago, so I might still be a little tired.” You smile at her. “That’s okay cutie.”

Spinel giggles. “I was thinking of shrinking down again. I’m liking this vore thingy.” Spinel shrugged. “Sure, we can do that. Now, which way do ya wanna-” “Wait a minute,” You interrupt. “We don’t have the shrinking ray. It’s in the living room and… we’re naked.” Spinel scoffs. “Pff! We don’t need that old thing babe.” You look at Spinel, confused. “Well how are you going to eat me then?” Spinel laughs. “Don’tcha remember that I can stretch my body as much as I want?” You slap your forehead. “Oh yeah! I forgot, hehe.” Spinel hugs you and brings you closer to her mouth. She gives you a kiss. “Ya ready to be in my belly, sweet pea?” You nod, blushing as you did. Spinel opens her mouth wider than your head and pushes your head in her mouth. You hear wet gurgles as you get shoved down her throat. You feel her grabbing your torso from outside, pushing that inside her mouth as well. Your head has reached her belly at this point. Her stomach was stretchy and wet. You squirm a little, trying to tease her. You knew she couldn’t say anything since she was swallowing you. As you squirmed, Spinel slapped her belly making you stop. She kept gulping your body down until your feet were the only thing left. With one last gulp, your entire body was inside of Spinel’s belly. Spinel burped once you were in there.

She patted her belly as you squirmed around in her belly. She chuckled. “Hehe… You feel so nice in there, [Y/N].” You look at your surroundings. It was dark, but it was welcoming. The walls were bouncy, and every time you moved against them, they would bounce back. Her belly sure was noisy, too. It was gurgling and groaning a lot. “Oh, [Y/N]]... you’re makin’ me kinda gassy…” Spinel burped again. “Hehe, excuse me.” Spinel starts rubbing her belly again, trying to massage you again. She presses and pokes her belly, making you blush. You like being inside of Spinel’s belly. It made you feel safe. “I love ya so much, [Y/N].” You smile. “I love you too, Spinel.” You weren’t sure if she could hear you or not, but in your heart, you knew that she already knows.

**Author's Note:**

> I can take requests for free cuz i got nothing else better to do. It has to be Steven universe though. I wont do gore or feet stuff cuz idk how to write feet fetish shit and i dont really like gore.


End file.
